we're smiling but we're close to tears
by GaysAndHipstersUnite
Summary: It's been nearly 2 years since Heather Morris and Naya Rivera were seen at a public event together. Why? Because it was better that way. Or at least that's what they convinced themselves to believe... [CONTINUATION INSIDE] HEYA RPF


**Summary:** It's been nearly 2 years since Heather Morris and Naya Rivera were seen at a public event together. Why? Because it was better that way. Or at least that's what they convinced themselves to believe. When the two are slated to appear at an award show together, everyone seems to think it'll be okay. They are, after all, Glee's dynamic duo. Perhaps, this is their chance to recover their lost friendship. Perhaps, this is their chance to say goodbye.

**Pairing: **Heather Morris/Naya Rivera

**Rating: **T

* * *

"I can't believe we lost!" Chord said

"Are you serious? No one approves of all the crap Glee's been pulling," Vanessa answered with a laugh.

"She has a point, you know. Do you have any idea how much hate I've been getting because Blaine cheated on Kurt?" Darren added

"That's nothing. You should see the stuff the Brittana fandom sends me," Chord scoffed, "Right, HeMo?"

I turned to him with a dazed look on my face. Truthfully, I couldn't care less that we lost tonight. The only reason why I even agreed to go to this stupid show was to see **_her_**. I simply nod and return to my thoughts. I look over my shoulder and see Naya talking with Matt. He leans in and says something to her, making her laugh. I cringe internally at the sight. That**used** to be me. That **should** be me. Before I knew it, Vanessa was pulling my hand and dragging me to her table…which just so happened to be Naya's table too.

"Van, what the hell are you doing?" I muttered

"Doing what you should've done the minute we got here," Vanessa whispered to me, "Hey, Naya!"

Naya looked up and smiled at Vanessa. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Hey, Nay." I said softly.

Naya freezes for the smallest fraction of a second before pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey, Heath. You look pretty tonight," Naya said.

I put my arms around her and my heart melts. I inhale as much as I can of her intoxicating scent. God I've missed her. The way she feels against my body. The way she smells. The way her chest rises and falls. Everything. I miss everything about her.

"You look great too," I replied.

She breaks the hug, her arms still wrapped around my shoulders. Our eyes met but hers remained unreadable. The old spark that once shone brightly in her eyes were now gone. I choked up. I couldn't help myself. I felt my eyes begin to water but before I could lose it, Vanessa stepped in and saved me.

"FAMILY PORTRAIT!" Vanessa chirped.

"What?" Naya asked

"You, me and Heather. Come on. Fans will go crazy!" Vanessa insisted.

Naya sat down and pulled me closer to her. Our foreheads touched and Vanessa snapped a picture.

"Tagging this with #moms. The fans will EXPLODE," Vanessa said.

"I'm sure they will. Brittana finally back together," Naya teased.

"More like HeYa. But who am I kidding? It's basically the same thing," Kevin added.

"HeYa? Bee, what the hell you talking about?" Naya said.

"HeYa. Heather and Naya. It's your couple name, Bee. Seriously, grandma. You gotta get with the kids," Kevin joked.

Naya rolled her eyes at Kevin and turned to me. She kept her eyes locked on mine as a grin crept upon her face.

"Maybe Brittana is back together," Naya teased, "You guys just don't know it."

"That must explain why Heather always disappears to her trailers during filming. You two getting your mack on again?" Kevin joked.

"Maybe…" Naya replied suggestively.

I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks. Did the others know about us? What'd he mean by that? I saw Naya look at me, concern spread all over her features.

"I'm gonna go to the ladies room. Freshen up and all that jazz," I said.

Everyone nodded and focused on Kevin who was trying to wrap about our meal. I got up and rushed to the restroom hoping it'd be empty. I entered carefully and after making sure I was alone, I let out a deep breath and kicked off my heels.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I shouldn't have come tonight," I muttered to myself.

"Why not?"

I turned around and saw Naya standing right behind me.

"Why shouldn't you have come tonight, HeMo?" Naya repeated.

"Because…." I said weakly.

"Because what?"

I closed my eyes and fought back the tears. I let out a strangled sigh and looked Naya dead in the eye.

"Because I miss you. I miss you and it hurts to be around you because I don't know what to do," I said

"We see each other at work all the time, HeMo." Naya replied, her voice a little bit softer than before.

"That's not what I mean, Naya and you know it"

"I know… I don't know what to do either," Naya said softly.

"What happened to us?" I asked.

Naya walked towards me and wiped away the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"You might ruin your make up."

I grabbed a hold of her hand and lifted her face to meet mine.

"I mean it. What happened to us? We…we…were great together. You and me. We were a two shot, remember? We were always supposed to be a two shot." I said

"We grew up. We ended up wanting different things. That's all there is to it, Heath." Naya said as she broke free from my hold.

"We may have grown up but I still want us. I want us to go back to the way things were."

Naya scoffed.

"The way things were?! Do you mean, you running to me every single time Taylor broke your heart? You always welcoming him back every damn time he says sorry after making you cry? I don't know if you remembered, Heath. But what we were, was essentially me being left alone every single time. You leaving me over and over again. For what? For him. For an ungrateful little asshole who doesn't deserve you. But I was there for you, Heath. I was there for you every single day for two years and all you—-"

I closed the gap between us and kissed her. I pulled her closer to me, wanting to feel her against me. She hesitated at first but eventually kissed me back with an equal fervor. Her hands tangle themselves in my hair as my hands roamed her body. I lick her lower lip and she opens her mouth a little, just enough to give my tongue room to enter. Our tongues are locked in a battle as our kissing becomes more heated. Naya's hands wander south to my ass and she pushes my center against hers. Despite the thick layer of clothing between us, I could feel her getting hotter. I traced a trail of kissed across her jawline and down to her neck. I sucked at her pulse point eliciting a low moan from Naya. I made my way up back to her lips and placed one last chaste kiss before pulling away.

"You're right. I don't want the old us. I just want you. I want you and whatever crazy life the future might bring us," I breathed out.

"Heather…"

"but…but…I'll understand if you don't want the same thing. Just tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll go away,"

"I don't want you to go away…"

"Good. Because I'm in love with you. And I don't quite know how to live without you,"

Naya lifts my face.

"Say it again," Naya said.

"I'm in love you with you, Naya." I stated firmly.

"Do you mean that this time?" Naya asked hesitantly.

"I do. Just…just give me a chance to prove myself and I swear—-"

Naya leaned in and kissed me.

"Okay" Naya said

"Okay?" I asked

"We're okay"

Naya smiled at me and offered her hand. I smiled back and took it.

* * *

A/N: One shot based on the SAG Awards pics and stuff xD I already have the next few chapters of my two other fics written...just too busy to type it all out :(


End file.
